The engraving of rings, for example, has hitherto normally been carried out in the shop in which the ring or similar article is offered for sale. The ring engraving has in this respect been carried out manually and has hitherto constituted a genuine craft.
Computer-controlled engraving equipment is previously known, and it is also known to use control signals from computer equipment to control engraving on the flat surfaces of articles. The control signals in this respect control the head of an engraving needle which is brought into cooperation with the material of the article and is then guided along the article.
There is a general requirement to simplify and improve the selling and other handling of rings and similar articles which are to be provided with some kind of custom engraving. The production of the article or ring and the engraving thereof have hitherto been carried out at different sites, and great gains in terms of simplification are to be made by being able to coordinate these operations effectively.
There is also a requirement for an effectively operating engraving machine in which it is possible, while retaining good results, to considerably speed up the engraving work which has hitherto been carried out manually.